Innocent
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: [Yakari] "Was that why you did it? Because I was innocent? I used to be innocent, of course, Yamato. Before that night. Before the day I met you. Before, simply, you." - Hikari.


**Whee. This was written for Claire sometime last year, when we "fell out" for a day :P and I felt bad so I started typing this up. =P But, I never finished it. XPPP I've fixed up some wording from the original, and yes, it is still very much unfinished (It's only the prologue.. XP), but I felt like posting it anyway, since I haven't been doing much of that lately.. XP Oh, um, this is a Yakari. =P A sad, BAD, darkish Yakari. . . but still, Yakari. XPPP For Claire (White Lily.. Or singing_potatoes [she's very demented that one x.X;; =P]), of course ~.^**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

~* **Innocent** *~   
_.Prologue._

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

Those soft sounds echoed in my head. Still, a nice change from all that screaming a few minutes ago... My eyes follow the small tiny droplets of dark crimson _blood_, as they splatter one by one onto the carpeted floor, which _used_ to be clean, but was now covered in a dark pool of liquid. 

I lift the small dagger up to my eyes, inspecting it. Long drips of blood, that glimmered in what little light there was in this room, ran off the blade. I brushed a single finger across the edge, making a small cut, insignificant red seeping out. That mixed with the blood on the dagger, and I lifted that finger upon my lips. And licked. It tasted just like _him_. Blood bound forever, eh Yamato...? How I wish I could laugh in your face right now, but I can't, can I? Serves you right, koi... You should of never done what you did... What was that word you used to call me, again? Come on, it's at the back of my mind... Ah... 

Innocent. 

Was that why you did it? Because I was _innocent_? I _used_ to be innocent, of course, Yamato. Before that night. Before the day I met you. Before, simply, _you_. 

Why did you have to be a Chosen? I remember that day clearly... 

Tai had left me in your care, and you looked nervous, but I didn't have any judgement on you. I was too worried about the entire situation. But there was _one_ thought that kept crossing my mind though. You were cute. So sue me-- I was eight, and you were cute. 

That did _not_ leave my mind for the rest of our 'adventure', nor was it a constant thought. It was just _there_, in the depths of my subconscious mind-- or whenever you came over, since you and Tai had become best friends. 

I don't know exactly _when_ I started to feel attracted to you. But the feeling was there, all the same. I would hang my head out the balcony of our apartment just to see you walk towards the building, without you knowing I was staring at you. Hey, it was a high rise apartment. 

I had a crush. There was no use denying it. I had it for you _so_ bad Yamato, almost being, or was, an infatuation. I never showed these feelings to anyone though. Nope, nobody knew me, sweet little _innocent_ Yagami Hikari, was deeply in love with you. Heh. What bull crap. At the time, the time when I was fourteen, I _thought_ I was in love with you. Looking back, it was just a petty freshman crush back then. _Back then_. But times have come and gone, right Yamato? I'm sixteen now, and I _know_ how I feel. I _do_ (or did?) love you- I admit that, despite certain... _things_. But I ask you this, Yamato; Did you love me? 

I guess that question will never be answered... Too bad. I would've really liked to know. Was that night- the night of the... event. Was that night just an accident? If it was, you never apologised. Maybe it was something you just _had_ to do...? No. No one would have to do _that_. I give you credit, Yamato, for being the best enigma on the face of this planet. But give _me_ credit, Yamato. You never did. You just thought of me as Tai's dumb -yet smart- little sister. Or perhaps- what was it... You called me this in front of Tai by accident a few months ago... 'Innocent bitch'. You left our apartment with a black eye that time. A new present from Taichi. Did you like it? 

Why oh why did you have to be so complicated? If you weren't so complicated and mysterious, I wouldn't of liked you in the first place-- it wouldn't of came to this. Why don't we backtrack a little, huh? Eight years old, nine, ten, eleven... twelve. You would tease me often when I was at that age, frequently flirting innocently with me, confusing me. Thirteen. You flirted less frequently with me, as if building up to a climax. And then that age came-- fourteen. The age where I was a total ditz whenever you were around, the age where you were my 'everything'. Shit. I was really a love sick idiot. But no matter, that's passed. Sixteen was the age everything really happened. And it is true, I'm sixteen right now... And everything _has_ just happened. Let me explain... 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Very short, ne? :P Well, as I said, it's only a prologue. XP Who knows, maybe I'll actually finish the first chapter.. XP My last day of school was yesterday :D I have a little less than 2 months summer holiday, then back to school.. Yr 11~!! The years sure past by quick... Very scary o.X. *cough* Anyway! If you liked it review please.. Who knows, I might just update. XD**


End file.
